Consecuencias de jugar con la magia
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: La siesta de Nico se vio interrumpida tan pronto como Will Solace recuperó la conciencia.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Percy Jackson no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Consecuencias de jugar con la magia**

La siesta de Nico se vio interrumpida tan pronto como Will Solace recuperó la conciencia.

Tal y como lo prometió, el hijo de Hades había pasado los últimos tres días en la enfermería del Campamento para descansar y recuperar las fuerzas que en la última gran batalla había visto forzadas hasta sus límites. Y, pese a que el reposo obligado junto a los atentos cuidados por parte del consejero de la cabaña 7 surtían efectos, Nico esperaba impaciente porque el plazo de tiempo finalizara de una vez para librarse de ese mortal aburrimiento que lo acompañaba con cada hora que pasaba en la inactividad.

Ya se estaba incorporando de su lugar, dispuesto a cambiar de posición, cuando la sorprendida voz de Kayla llamó su atención al nombrarlo.

―Despertaste.

―Con todo ese ruido quién no. Entonces, ¿Will ya despertó?

La muchacha hizo una mueca, pero asintió. De pronto se encontraba insegura de cómo proceder. Observó al resto de los mestizos que estaban bajo su cuidado en esa ala de la enfermería y ninguno mostraba signos de llegar a despabilarse.

―¿Me estabas hechizando?

―¡Claro que no! ―refutó ella, demasiado rápido e incómoda. El chico retornó su mirada oscura hacia ella y arqueó una ceja, claramente sin creerle―. Sólo estaba recitando una oración a Apolo para asegurarme de que los pacientes pudieran descansar sin que nada los perturbara.

―Supongo que ya he descansado lo suficiente si no ha funcionado conmigo.

―Nico, no…

―¡Kayla! ―Austin, otro de los sanadores y niños de Apolo, apareció―. No ha funcionado.

Ambos hermanos no necesitaron decir más para abandonar el lugar, apremiados por llegar donde su capitán se encontraba. Nico tampoco perdió el tiempo en conseguir más explicaciones y salió tras ellos. Las mariposas esqueléticas que tan cómodamente se habían instalado en su estómago, se sacudieron con violencia.

En la pequeña habitación individual se encontraron con la presencia de una muy frustrada Lou Ellen, farfullando hechizos y discutiendo consigo misma mientras caminaba de un lado al otro cual león en cautiverio. Cecil también se encontraba allí, junto a la cama de Solace observando con pena al rubio nuevamente inconsciente.

―Lou ―comenzó Kayla con temor―, ¿qué has hecho?

Pero su mejor amiga continuaba ajena a los recién llegados, ahora recitando cada conjuro que se sabía.

―Pues… Lou repitió el hechizo para contrarrestar los efectos como unas cinco veces, pero Will seguía igual sin cambiar. Al final terminó por golpearlo de nuevo ―explicó el chico de la cabaña de Hermes.

―¿Y eso era necesario?

―¡Sí, muy necesario! ―exclamó la chica en cuestión, centrándose en sus compañeros por un momento―. Y, además, él se lo buscó. No podía concentrarme con Will insistiendo con ir al aeropuerto.

―¿Por qué al aeropuerto? ―inquirió Nico.

Cecil se giró hacia el menor, quien seguía parado cerca de la puerta, antes de responder.

―Will cree que es otra persona. Un tal _Ryoma Echizen_.

―¿Quién?

―Al parecer, un chico de secundaria que juega al tenis y ahora debe regresar a su casa en Japón.

Los cuatro semidioses guardaron silencio mientras contemplaban a su convaleciente amigo desmayado en la cama. Will había ingresado la tarde anterior como un paciente en Casa Grande a causa de un extraño encantamiento cuyo poder había sorprendido hasta la mismísima hija de Hécate. Y ahora, el contra-hechizo simplemente no actuaba como debía.

Lou Ellen suspiró con pesadez y finalmente detuvo sus idas y venidas, volviéndose hacia el resto. Una pequeña idea empezó a germinar en su mente y, aunque pudiese traerle más problemas de los que ya tenía, estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo para curar a Will.

―Creo que tengo una posible explicación de por qué no puedo revertir los efectos y una solución a ello. Pero primero, deben prometerme que ninguno de ustedes hablará de esto con Quirón. Sinceramente no quiero recibir un nuevo sermón de su parte.

―Sabes que no diremos nada, Lou ―declaró su amiga, sonriendo más animada por la expectativa―. Aunque me gustaría que le hicieras un poco de caso a Quirón y dejaras de usar la magia para entretenerte.

―Trataré. Ahora escúchenme todos. Ese hechizo que usé ayer sirve para intercambiar de forma aleatoria las almas de dos personas por un tiempo indeterminado. Sólo necesitas tener a una de ellas en mente y la magia hace el resto del trabajo.

―No parece ser un hechizo muy bueno ―opinó el otro hijo de Apolo.

―Sí, ahora ya lo sé. Lo que debe cambiarse es la forma de elegir a los sujetos implicados. Tal vez yo pueda…

―Mejor te centras en volver a Will a la normalidad y ya después experimentas todo lo que quieras, Lou ―intervino rápidamente Cecil antes de que la joven siguiera desviándose del tema.

―Cierto ―convino, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar y centrar su mente―. Así que, creo que esa elección al azar ocurre en un radio limitado de espacio y que cuando esa distancia se vuelve mayor, simplemente no funciona.

―Él hablaba de ir al aeropuerto, de volver a Japón. ¿De verdad piensas que el cuerpo de ese tal Ryoma, con el alma de nuestro Will en él, se encuentra en este momento dentro de un avión cruzando el Atlántico?

―En realidad, estoy segura de que el avión ya debe de haber llegado a su destino. Pero sí, es exactamente lo que creo.

Era difícil de asimilar en realidad, pero Kayla confiaba lo suficiente en el criterio de su amiga para no dudar de ella. Si esa era la respuesta final de la hija de Hécate era porque no podía existir una solución mejor.

Y le complació mucho ver que los demás semidioses aceptaban las palabras de Lou Ellen.

―Muy bien, muchachos. ¿Alguno tiene una idea de cómo poder llegar a Japón sin perder más tiempo?

Nico sonrió muy ligeramente.

―Eso déjenmelo a mí.

―Amigo, creo que odio los viajes por las sombras ―confesó Cecil tan pronto como llegaron a la claridad de la mañana nipona. Dio un traspié y se apresuró en dejar a Will recostado contra un árbol. Habían optado por mantenerlo inconsciente para ahorrarse las explicaciones aunque Lou suponía que su poder con la niebla tendría el mismo efecto porque se trataba del alma de un mortal―. ¿Así te trasportas habitualmente?

―Cuando vives en el Inframundo te terminas por acostumbrar ―comentó distraído mientras asía su espada de Hierro Estigio con firmeza―. Lou, es mejor que intentes ese contra-hechizo antes de que algún monstruo llegue.

La chica que hasta entonces había estado contemplando con ojo crítico los alrededores se volvió hacia Nico para centrar en él su atención.

―¿Seguro de que no quieres descansar un rato? Cecil y yo podemos mantener un ojo alerta…

―Transporté la Atenea Partenos, a una semidiosa romana y un sátiro por gran parte del mundo. Créeme, esto no ha sido nada.

Ella se limitó a asentir, creyendo honestamente en sus palabras y la convicción con las que éstas habían sido dichas. De haber conocido un poco menos a Nico, habría dudado o al menos catalogado como un fanfarrón.

―Si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos a tiempo con el aterrizaje y dentro del radio límite. Lo intentaré a ahora.

Inmediatamente recitó el conjuro para revertir aquel que con tanto entusiasmo había probado el día anterior sin llegar a medir las posibles consecuencias que terminaría acarreando. Y mientras una nube de colores se cernía sobre el cuerpo de Will, agradeció tener amigos que, pese a sus errores, seguían dispuestos a ayudarla.

Cuando el cúmulo acabó por dispersarse se encontraron ante un confundido y desorientado Will Solace quien, tan pronto como los vio, frunció el ceño.

―No recuerdo nada desde el almuerzo, me duele la cabeza y estoy seguro de que algo tienes que ver en ello, Lou Ellen ―informó el hijo de Apolo, incorporándose lentamente mientras usaba el tronco del árbol como apoyo.

―No sé de qué me hablas, Will ―rió ella antes de abalanzarse sobre su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza―. Me alegra de que hayas vuelto.

―Tienes mucho que explicar.

―Y lo hará, compañero. Pero que sea después de que regresemos al Campamento o Quirón nos castigará a todos ―prometió Cecil, palmeándolo felizmente en la espalda.

―¿Después de que regresemos? ¿Dónde se supone que…? ¡Di Angelo! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la enfermería? Prometiste pasar…

―Tres días en la enfermería sin utilizar mis poderes y lo hice. No es mi culpa que tú te pasaras los dos últimos días desmayado o creyéndote otra persona, Will ―terminó Nico, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ahora prepárate para un viaje rápido.


End file.
